Pink Icing
by snoopydoodles17
Summary: <html><head></head>OQ One Shot prompt... One color: Pink; Two people: Emma & Killian; Three things: A kitchen sink, banana, and a dish. All of these come together for a crack sort of story.</html>


_**OQ One Shot prompt:**_

**_One color: Pink_**

**_Two people: Emma & Killian_**

_**Three things: A kitchen sink, banana, and a dish.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

A chuckle emerges in the room from Emma, sitting on the pirates lap in the dining room as he plays with a banana in his hand. "This…this is what I used to use as a gun." He says drunkenly.

Regina looks in and smirks, setting the liquor glasses in the sink. "I've used bananas too." She replies, just as drunkenly as the one-handed pirate.

Robin whips his head around to his brunette girlfriend, "That sounds naughty…" He says, slurred words coming from his mouth.

She smirks and raises a brow, "It is." She says, making the men's minds wander even more as they think about her usage of the banana.

Robin and Killian look at each other with wild smirks smeared across their faces. Emma looks at Robin then Killian, slapping him on the leather covered shoulder. "Are you thinking about her-" She stops, not wanting to actually say the word. He looks over and replies silently with a devious smirk. She slaps him harder, "Killian!" She shouts.

Regina laughs and raises her brow while sitting down slowly on the couch, "Don't over work yourself, Hook. I haven't used that banana in four years, since I met Robin." She replies, pulling her husband over and hooking her arms around him.

All of their heads twisted around to look into the kitchen suddenly, when a loud gurgling noise rose from in there. "What do you think that is?" Emma asks nervously.

Robin shrugs, "Hook, let's go find out." He says, staggering up and into the kitchen with his buddy. They examine everything in the room, then walk closer to the sound. The kitchen sink.

"What is it?" Regina asks, coming in from behind them. It wasn't much longer that she found out for herself when a whole glob of pink…stuff…exploded from the drain. "What the hell?!" She shouts, wiping it from her eyes.

Robin and Killian were both cleaning themselves up a little, Robin turning to his wife and cleaning her off. He smells his hand and furrows a brow, "Icing?" He asks.

Regina wrinkles her nose and grows angry. Both men were quite scared. "_EMMA!_" She suddenly spews, shaking from anger.

Emma runs in and gasps, her eyes widening as she sees the mess. "Oh gosh." She says under her breath, looking at all of the icing everywhere. "What happened?"

"'What happened?' _WHAT HAPPENED?!" _Regina screams at the top of her lungs, "You! You threw the icing that I told you to take out in the drain, didn't you?!"

"Regina, can we just calm down-"

"No, Emma, we can't. Do you see this?" She asks, walking toward Emma and starting to back her into the corner. "I have _pink icing _all over me!" She shouts.

"What do you want me to do, Regina?" She asks nervously, backing further into the corner, grabbing a dish and throwing it at her.

Regina catches it and throws it on the ground, making it shatter into pieces. Robin walks up and lays a hand on Regina's shoulder, "Calm down, Regina…" He warns.

"No!" She bites at him.

He shakes her a little more, "Calm down!" He shouts back at her.

Suddenly, her eyes fly open and she looks around, swallowing thickly and her chest heaving. She wipes the sweat from her brow and realizes she's only in her room, sound asleep. She looks at Robin who was staring at her sheepishly with wide eyes, "You okay?" He asks nervously, slowly sitting up.

She nods and wipes her forehead on her upper arm, "Fine." She answers in a low tone, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She lays back down and Robin wraps his arm around her large, pregnant belly. "Guess you should've listened when I said to _not _listen to your cravings. Those bananas with strawberry icing can get to you." He says, rubbing her belly.

Her eyes widen when she realizes that was her dream, then she slowly nods in shock. "Y-yeah…guess so."

**00000000000000000000000**

**What did you think? Just a little crack! :)**

**Please review!**

**G.**


End file.
